


Observations by Arsenic

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Joe likes to watch Pete.





	Observations by Arsenic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fayemeadows for the Rare Pairing Meme.

When Joe is high one of his absolute favorite things to do in the world is to watch Pete apply eyeliner. There's something ridiculously sensuous in the careful slow sweep of his hand, the instinctive fluttering of his eye. Pete will make faces at Joe when the eyeliner has dried, rolls his eyes and scrunch up his nose and all sorts of stupid things that don't make Pete as ugly as Pete seems to suspect he is all the time.

Joe tried putting the eyeliner on Pete one time, but that was a bad idea and nearly ended in blindness. Pete forgave him easily, the way Pete forgives all three of them and not much of anybody else. Joe knows Pete's language, even if he doesn't always speak it, knows how Pete says, "I love you" without ever acknowledging that the words exist.

Sometimes Pete will grin at him while he's applying the stuff--which Joe thinks is taking an unnecessary risk, but that's sort of Pete in a nutshell. He'll say, "What the hell are you watching? I do this all the time."

"Mm," Joe will say, because Joe doesn't have words like Pete does. It doesn't really bother him, he has his guitar and he tells people things just fine with it. Except for times like these, when Pete wants to hear things and Joe hasn't a clue of how to tell him.

Pete says, "You're weird."

"Pot," Joe tells him, and means it as half of pot-and-kettle, but Pete laughs and says, "Maybe you should lay off a bit."

Joe smiles. "Don't like me like this?"

"Like you just the way you are," Pete says, looking into the mirror and drawing a careful, clean line, not blinking once.

Joe grins at him. "Wanna go to a club afterward?" Joe likes watching Pete dance, too. It's almost as good as this, if not as intimate. Then again, Joe gets to take Pete home at the end of the night, so he could sort of give a shit less about intimate.

"Haven't had enough looking at me?" Pete asks, his tone slightly amused, intensely sarcastic.

"No." Joe isn't going to elaborate, isn't going to admit that sometimes he gets distracted during fucking _concerts_, and okay, maybe he should lay off the pot a little, but he doesn't think it would help. Pete is Pete. Who in their right mind is going to look away from that?

"You just like me when I'm tired and willing to do anything you want."

Joe does really, _really_ like that. "Yep."

"Such a gentleman," Pete tells the mirror.

It's okay though, because Pete loves Joe the way he is.


End file.
